


you are a clown(but you're my clown)

by thestarsthatgazedback



Category: The united states of america - Fandom
Genre: Clowns, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthatgazedback/pseuds/thestarsthatgazedback
Summary: joe biden is actually in love with Donald Trump, and vice versa.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	you are a clown(but you're my clown)

"..a clown." biden stated, looking straight at the camera.

but what he couldn't say, what he _really_ wanted to say. was "i love you."

they constantly faught on camera, they constantly fought for the title of president, but he knew, deep down, that there was more to their relationship than pure hatred.

* * *

donald opened and closed his mouth like a fish, searching for the right words. he couldn't mess this up. he was on camera. biden, the love of his life, just called him a clown. it was all too much.

"you wanna kiss me so bad" trump retorted, holding up his usual 👌 sign. 

biden gasped, taken aback,

"actually.. I do."

and they maked out 

(end)


End file.
